mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
New Horizons
And the Birds Played On 1 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = I think Fluttershy's birds sound great! Though... uh... did she have to dress Angel up in that bird costume? That bunny looks... not happy about it. }} Have Your Cake & Shoot It Too! 3 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = Wow... Pinkie Pie sure is happier now that she and Twilight are being honest with each other! I'm not sure about that Party Cannon, though... }} One Last Thing... 3 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = I took a look at Twilight's checklist... and I THINK that was the last thing on it before "go to Canterlot for the Festival!" (I'm so excited!) }} Goodbye, Equestria... | outro = Out of Equestria...? *gulp...* Well, if it's to save everypony IN Equestria... then I'm behind Twilight all the way! }} The Direct Approach | reward = 3 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = That's Pinkie Pie for you, I guess! And I'm PRETTY sure she's already used that comb... }} Scare Up Some Symptoms each | skip1 = | reward = 5 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = That cat just flicked some of that goo onto one of the vendors who was yelling at us... and I don't think he even noticed! }} 2C6CCD83-C5AB-45FD-B18A-8FCE03765BAF.jpeg Feline: Groovy | reward = 5 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = Wow... Capper's place is as nice as he is! I wonder if he's got any spare gems lying around... }} Hippo-WHERE-Amus? * Pinkie Pie: Ask for directions... loudly * Capper: Hunt down a few forgeries at the Klugetown Bazaar * Louise: (+2) Klugetown's Most Wanted 10 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = (How could Capper double-cross us like that...? I thought he was cool!!!) Uh... Anyway... Don't you think we've been hiding for long enough? }} You Want It When!? | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Fluttershy to deliver spare parts to the Dusty Mill | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | reward = 1 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = Sooo... boring... That Mullet guy had me copying cargo manifests THIS WHOLE TIME! Do we even GET breaks? }} A Tents Situation | skip1 = | reward = 2 Klugetown Guidebook | outro =Fifteen airship propellors... 4,000 spooky masks... Why does it say "578 claw-guards" on THIS sheet and "875" on THIS sheet? I HATE THIS JOB!!! }} Shady Business | skip1 = | reward = 3 Klugetown Guidebook | outro =*sigh* Oh, Rarity... Always looking out for the little guy... even when she has other things to doooOOOOH MY GOSH I SHOULD BE WORKING!!! }} Corsair Chic | reward = 5 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = Wow... that knitted pegleg cozy sure does have a lot of gems on it... I MEAN I wasn't looking over Rarity's shoulder!!! Shut up! }} Pinkie Pie-Rate | reward = 1 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = Wow... Captain Celaeno was really getting into that dance! I guess Pinkie Pie really CAN cheer anyone up! }} Keep It Down! | reward = 5 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = So, Twilight just walked by all grumbly that everypony can hear us... but WHO CARES!? WHOOOOO!!! PIRATE PARTYYYYYY!!! }} Hoist the Colors! | reward = 10 Klugetown Guidebook | outro = YEAH! You SWIPE those gems, guys -- swipe 'em like the PIRATES YOU ARE!!! WHOOOOOO!!! }} Community Challenge * Rewards: ** 1~100: Pushkin ** 101~500: Punch Stand or if you already got it ** 501~1000: * Tasks: Earn: Klugetown Guidebook ** Lyra Heartstrings: Groove to the music with Rainbow Dash (needs Rainbow Dash) (+2) ** Sweetie Belle: Look through the Bookstore (needs Bookstore) (+2) ** Mr. Shy: Search through his home office (+10) ** Songbird Serenade's Agent: Talk with Spitfire about endorsement deals (needs Spitfire) (+12) Always Land on Your Feet... | skip1 = | reward = 5 Contraband Artifact | outro =Hi... Uh... This is Thorax. So... I don't know where Spike is, but SOMEONE had to be here, so... I thought I'd sub in for him...? ... With shapeshifting. }} Shipwrecked | skip1 = | reward = 4 Contraband Artifact | outro = Uh... yeah. This is still Thorax. I guess Spike isn't back yet? I hope he's OK... because I have NO idea what's going on. Who's that bird lady? }} Adrift | times2 = 1 | task2 = Send Captain Celaeno to visit the Patchwork Tavern | cost2 = Free | skip2 = | reward = 8 Contraband Artifact | outro = OK... So the BIRD Lady went into that tavern wanting to be alone... but so did that CAT guy? I'm confused. (This is still Thorax, by the way.) }}Capper: Celaeno. Of all the taverns in all the cities in all the world... you HAD to walk into this one. You still haulin' the Storm King's dirty laundry around or d'you need a SHIP for that? Captain Celaeno: Ugh... CAPPER. You're one to talk: I saw you on the deck with Tempest just before she shot us out of the sky! Probably sold those ponies out... just like you've sold out everyone else! Capper: Sold them--! Listen, Feathers: I was tryin' to SAVE them! Led that crazy unicorn in the opposite direction and everything! Capper: She only figured out I was playin' her once she saw that huge rainbow over YOUR shop! Those ponies trusted me... and now? They're gone... Captain Celaeno: Wait... you were on THEIR side? Capper... those ponies helped us, too! We may not have a ship anymore -- but we're PIRATES again -- and it's all thanks to them! Captain Celaeno: We may have more in common than we thought... Look, Capper: I don't know where those ponies are, either. I hope they're OK. But as for me? I want to follow their example. Captain Celaeno: I'm saying we team up, get out of this town, and take down the Storm King together! Capper: Ha haaaa! NOW you're speakin' my language! Count me in, Feathers... just as soon as we take care of one last loose end. Owe No! | reward = 3 Contraband Artifact | outro = Oh... I don't think that cat found anything valuable. And... I guess you should keep assuming I'm Thorax until Spike comes back? IF he comes back... }} X Marks the Spot | reward = 20 Contraband Artifact | outro = Hey... I think that bird lady might've found some crystally looking things after all! I... Uh... Sorry I can't remember her name. I'm new at this! }} Do the Hustle * Toothy Klugetowner: Do a little busking * Captain Celaeno: Check with Mullet for hidden treasure * Noble Hippogriff Guard: (+2) Scram!!! 50 Contraband Artifact | outro = I... are the bad guys gone? I... I shapeshifted into a cactus until I thought they were gone... just in case. F-for stealth... }} Captain Celaeno: Capper -- in here! This is one of my old safehouses -- I'm not sure Verko's henchrats know about it. We should be safe for a while... Capper: Appreciate the hideaway, Feathers -- but as long as Verko runs this town, safe is one thing we're NOT. Not us, and not anyone else. Captain Celaeno: You're not wrong... Hm. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Capper: ... That if those ponies were here, they'd take down that mole-rat once and for all? Set Klugetown free? Captain Celaeno: Heh. Got it in one. With Cat-Like Tread... | reward = 10 Contraband Artifact | outro = Uh-oh... I don't think Capper found a way past all those guys. (His name IS Capper, right? ... Yeah!) }} En Garde! | reward = 7 Contraband Artifact | outro = ... Wow. That's a lot of... uh... "equipment." Why don't they just shapeshift into maulwurfs and -- Oh, right. Non-changelings can't shapeshift... }} The Citizens Are Revolting! | reward = 5 Contraband Artifact | outro = Oooooh... INTRIGUE! I'm getting invested in this now... Goooo, bird guy! You TALK to that... shark-looking person! Whoever he is! }} Klugetowners Unite!!! | reward = 3 Contraband Artifact | outro = This is it! It's all happening!!! Does Spike USUALLY have this much fun doing this, or is it just me...? Maybe it's just me... }}Capper: Hey! Hope you weren't too attached to that front door, Verko -- 'cause this little birdie and me? We're here to clean house. Verko: Well, well, well... Look who the cat dragged in: himself. You spend all night thinkin' up that one-liner, Capper? Captain Celaeno: Cut the backtalk, Verko: This ends NOW. We're taking you down! Verko: Oh, REALLY, now. You and what army?! Capper: Heh. How's "the entire population of Klugetown" sound? Capper: See, Verko, we've been askin' around... and the folks here are just about fed up with livin' in fear of you; paying' protection, that sorta thing. So, the way THEY see it... evictin' you's a public service. RUMBLE!!! * Limited-Time Reward: *Helper: ** Toothy Klugetowner (+3) Verko: Give it up, you two! I don't just run this town -- I run it at the Storm King's say-so! The guy may be a kook, but he knows a good "independant contractor" when he sees one... Verko: So if you don't want an army of ticked-off monochrome palookas breathin' down your neck... I SUGGEST you stand down. Capper: Hmm... Interesting offer. Celaeno, if you happened to be -- say -- six pastel ponies and a dragon, with SIGNIFICANT experience in handlin' low-rent bullies... how would YOU respond? Captain Celaeno: Excellent question, Capper. If THAT were the case... I'd tell that bully that we're taking the Storm King down next! Verko: ... Great. They're not just annoying; they're crazy, too. RUMBLE!!! if owned) | outro = }} * Limited-Time Reward: Scaly Klugetowner *Helpers: ** Earnest Klugetowner (+12) ** Vera (+5) Verko: All right... that's IT! I've just about had enough of this... COME ON OUT, BOYS! It's time to show these jokers who's boss!!! Capper: ... Huh. D'you hear that, Celaeno? Captain Celaeno: Why, Capper... now that you mention it, I'm sure I don't hear anything at all. And I CERTAINLY don't hear any of Verko's henchrats rushing to back him up. Capper: Neither do I. Y'know, that's the thing -- when you BUY a gang's loyalty, instead of actin' like someone worth bein' loyal to> Once the going gets tough... your backup just gets GOING. Verko: *gulp...* Notes Verko stats with 155 health points. Capper and Captain Celaeno throw a single fish to attack Verko, causing him to lose 15 health points for each throw. They may throw another fish within every 1 hour and 30 minutes (so it will be 10 throws in total, or 11 hours if without skipping), and by purchasing Earnest Klugetowner (additional +12 attack points) and Vera (additional +5 attack points), they can defeat Verko sooner. RUMBLE!!! * Limited-Time Reward: Capper (1 day and 12 hours) *Helpers: ** Metamorphosed Thorax (+5) ** Princess Ember (+20) Community Challenge * Rewards: ** 1~100: Smuggler's Den ** 101~500: Marble Pie or if you've already got her ** 501~1000: * Tasks: Bring: Contraband Artifact ** Forsythia: (+2) Test out some new flower arrangements at home **Scootaloo: (+2) Research at the School House (needs: Schoolhouse) **Coriander Cumin: (+9) Search for something useful **Saffron Masala: (+10) Search the Canterlot Decoration Store for supplies (needs: Canterlot Decoration Store) Trivia * The quest series' name, "New Horizons", is also the name of an American spacecraft that was designed to explore the planet Pluto and other distant astronomical bodies. * While the quest series follows the events of "My Little Pony: The Movie", it diverts into a different scenario from the quest "Adrift" onward. Instead of focusing the Mane Six's search for the Hippogriffs, the quest series focuses on Capper and Captain Celaeno's possible adventures after the latter's ship was destroyed by Tempest Shadow, in which they lead the inhabitants of Klugetown to revolt against Verko. Category:MLP Movie Quests Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story